Der letzte Augenblick
by Kiriel09
Summary: one-shot mit Legolas vor der großen Schlacht in der Hornburg


„**Lass ihnen ein wenig Zeit, Herr Gimli", sagte Aragorn zu Gimli, während dieser gerade im Begriff war Legolas und Mithandriel zu folgen. Er sah zu dem Waldläufer auf und Traurigkeit sprach aus seinen Augen. „Aber heute ist womöglich der letzte Abend…das letzte Mal an dem wir vereint sind." Doch er wusste, dass er seinem Freund diesen Augenblick geben musste. Ihm und Mithandriel. **

**Das Zimmer war aus Stein, so wie die gesamte Hornburg. An den Wänden hingen Teppiche aus schweren gewobenen Stoffen. Eine Seite des Raumes hatte nur unverglaste Fensterbögen, sodass man direkt hinaussehen konnte und der Wind durch den Raum hindurch blies. Legolas und Mithandriel standen sich schweigend gegenüber. Sie sahen sich einfach nur an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Es war auch nicht nötig, denn sie wussten, es gab in diesem Moment nichts auszusprechen. Legolas´ Gesichtszüge wurden weicher, als er gedankenverloren mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar strich. Er wollte nicht, dass sie in der Festung blieb. Er hätte sie lieber in den weißen Höhlen bei den anderen Frauen gewusst, aber er kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie es sich nicht nehmen lassen würde an der Schlacht teilzunehmen. Und genau aus diesen Gründen liebte er sie. Sie war stark und lebte für ihre Überzeugung. Er strich ihr mit dem Daumen über die Wange und sie schloss die Augen und lehnte ihr weiches Gesicht an seine Hand. Vielleicht war es das letzte Mal, dass sie sich gegenüber standen. Sie hatten ein stummes Übereinkommen getroffen. Nur heute Nacht zählte. Sie würden sich beide öffnen und ihr Innerstes mit dem anderen teilen. Es war schwer für sie, ihre Mauer fallen zu lassen. Legolas war auch der einzige, bei dem ihr das gelang. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen. Bei ihm musste nicht sie die Starke sein, sondern konnte sich fallen lassen. Sie küsste seine Handfläche, es war nur ein Hauch, aber dennoch ging ein Schauer durch Legolas´ ganzen Körper. Er umfasste ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen. Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste ganz sachte ihre Stirn, ihre Nase und schließlich ihren Mund. Sie schmeckte so süß, so gut und so unglaublich. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, ob er so etwas schon jemals gefühlt hatte. Er kam sehr schnell zu einer Antwort: Nein. Wie sollte er sie in die Schlacht ziehen lassen, sie vielleicht verlieren? Sie blickte ihn unverwandt an und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. „Es ist meine Pflicht für mein Volk zu kämpfen, genauso wie es auch deine ist. Ich könnte nicht mit dem Gedanken leben, mich mit den anderen Frauen zu verstecken." Damit könnte sie tatsächlich nicht leben. Sie hatte Angst. Sie hatte sogar eine gewaltige Angst, aber nicht vor ihrem Tod, sondern wie die Schlacht ausgehen würde. Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie eine ausgesprochen gute Kämpferin war. Und als zukünftige Herrin von Isengard, verfügte sie auch über andere Mächte die in ihr schlummerten. Sie strich mir ihrem Daumen über seine weichen und schön geformten Lippen. Ihr fiel auf, dass seine Augen wieder eine Nuance dunkler wurden. Das hieß also, dass er sich entspannte. Sie küsste ihn und er zog sie näher zu sich heran, sodass sich nun ihre Körper berührten. Wie warm er doch war. Nie wieder wollte sie sich aus dieser Umarmung lösen. Sie versuchte alle Eindrücke in sich aufzunehmen. Seinen Geruch, seine Muskeln, die sich unter seinem grünen Wams spannten und seine unglaublich weichen Lippen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit löste er sich von ihr. Er nahm seinen Blick nicht von ihren Augen, als er sanft nach ihrer Hand griff und sie in Richtung des Bettes führte, das an einer Wand stand. Sie setzte sich an den Bettrand, während er vor ihr stehen blieb. Traurigkeit befiel seine Augen und er schluckte. „Nein mein Prinz. Dieser Moment soll nicht durch bittere Gedanken gestört werden. Den Lauf der Dinge können wir nicht ändern." Sie griff nach seinen Händen und drückte sie. Er nickte. Dann ließ er sich langsam auf die Knie sinken, sodass er zwischen ihren Beinen vor dem Bett kniete. „Ja ich weiß, Aniron. Aber…". Er konnte nicht weiter sprechen, denn sie versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem weiteren Kuss. Sie zog ihn wieder auf seine Beine und drückte ihn sanft auf das Bett. Nun lagen sie nebeneinander. Sie strich mit ihren Fingerkuppen über seine Brust. Seine Hand suchte die ihre und als er sie gefunden hatte umschloss er sie. Sie war über ihn gebeugt und ein paar Strähnen ihrer langen Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Er strich sie liebevoll hinter ihre Ohren. Dann holte er ihr Gesicht zu seinem. Ihr Duft war so betörend. Er wollte sie haben, jetzt und für immer. Und er würde sie um nichts auf der Welt jemals wieder hergeben. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und er spürte eine unglaubliche Zufriedenheit und Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Ja, sie hatte recht, warum an morgen denken… Er umarmte sie und sie drückte sich fester gegen seinen Körper. Er spürte, wie sie immer ruhiger wurde und ihr Atem langsamer ging. Ab und zu strich er ihr über ihre schönen langen Haare und über ihren Rücken. Ihre Finger streichelten sich und spielten miteinander. Und wieder waren sie stumm. Heute Nacht gehörte ihnen allein. Eine Woge absoluter Glückseligkeit ergriff beide. Sie spürten, dass ihre Herzen im gleichen Takt schlugen. Ja, es war ihre Nacht und das konnte ihnen niemand nehmen. In sechs Stunden mussten sie kampfbereit sein, aber bis dorthin lagen sie einfach nur ineinander verschlungen und genossen gegenseitig die Nähe des anderen. Wie froh waren sie, dass sie sich gefunden hatten…**


End file.
